


Would You Catch Me If I Fall?

by Rara_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena gives kara a goddamn heart attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers
Summary: It's a simple question, one that stumps Kara until she sees Lena falling to her death.ORLena is drunk and frustrated that Kara wont just admit she's Supergirl.





	Would You Catch Me If I Fall?

Kara is doing her nightly fly by of the city when she sees Lena standing on the balcony of her L-Corp office, bottle of scotch beside her and a lipstick stained glass in one of her hands. Curious as to why her best friend was drinking at work so late at night, and not at home, she decides to see what was up.

A quick change later she was no longer Supergirl, but Kara Danvers, ace reporter popping in to check on her best friend. She floated down behind Lena, making sure that there was no way the inebriated woman could see her.

“Lena,” she called, lightly tapping her on the shoulder.

The CEO seems to be startled, but relaxes when her vision focuses on the blue eyes in front of her. “Kara,” she greeted, tipping her half empty glass towards her. “How exactly did you get up here?”

Kara blanched, her eyes growing wide and her mouth opening without sound. “I came through the door?” she chuckles, as if the question Lena asked was just silly, and of course she had came through the glass door behind them because she was a normal human being who didn’t have powers. “Supergirl saw you out here and wanted to know if you were okay.”

Lena frowned, taking another sip of her of her drink. “You’re lying,” she growled, turning away from her. “As always,” she added under her breath. She downed the entirety of her glass before filling it right back up again.

“Excuse me?” Kara’s heart is stuttering, she hadn’t felt this nervous in a very long time. The white hot fear that consumed her right now was something closer to the fear she felt when she experienced Kryptonite for the first time.

“You always say things like that,” Lena slurred, turning to her. “Things like ‘I flew here on a bus’ and ‘Supergirl wanted me to check up on you’,” her imitation of Kara would be quite laughable if it weren’t for the fact that the aforementioned woman was panicking right now. “Do you think I’m stupid?”

“No!” Kara answered a little too quickly. “No, of course not. Maybe you should call it a night,” she suggested, reaching for the glass in Lena’s hand. 

“I’m fine!” Lena shouted, slapping her hand away. “I’m fine, Kara. I’ve just had a lot of time to think.”

Kara swallowed hard, afraid to ask what the other woman had been thinking about so much that it drove her to drink, though she was worried she already knew the answer.

“You know, Lex was right,” Lena slurred after a short while. “I am a fool.” 

Kara can hear that her voice is wavering. She opened her mouth to ask what on earth Lena was talking about, when she sees the anger in the other woman’s eyes.

“I know, Kara. I know everything.”

Kara could take a wild guess on what Lena knew about. Lex must have told her before he died. He ripped that moment right from under her, and she honestly had no one to blame but herself. Even still, her reflex was to lie, and against her better judgement, she did just that.

She scoffed, taken aback. “What made you—”

“Stop,” Lena cut her off. “Just stop.”

The words are reminiscent of the time Kara tried to comfort her at Sam’s house. It had been tough to see her best friend like that. Depressed and drunk, but she was sure an angry drunk Lena was worse. “Lena, I—” she composed herself. “Lena, I don’t know what Lex told you but, I’m not Supergirl.”

The sentence hangs in the air for a while, a pregnant silence that made Kara more than uncomfortable. She could see Lena’s grip on the balcony railing tighten and she started when the other woman turned to her. 

“Really?” she asked, slamming down the glass in her hand so hard that Kara was shocked when it didn’t break. “So if I just by some coincidence happened to take a drunken stumble off the terrace you wouldn’t catch me?”

Kara blinked, taken aback. It wasn’t exactly a question she had a direct answer to. “No, because I don’t have the powers Supergirl does,” she finally answered, taking care not to look Lena in the eye.

Lena snorted, running a hand through her hair. “Kara Danvers, you are many things, but you are a terrible liar.” she kicked off her heels and rolled up the sleeves of her sweater. 

“Lena,” Kara said warningly as she watched her, her voice becoming more frantic by the second. “Lena don’t do this.” 

Lena ignored her, hoisting herself up and over the railing. She stood there for a moment, eyes closed, dark hair flowing in the wind. 

Kara watched her, too dumbfounded to say anything, too scared to do anything. “Lena if you do this, you’ll die.”

Lena let go.

Lena had never went skydiving before, nor bungee jumping, or anything that could land her death on the front page of the morning news. But she could see why people did it. 

For a short moment she felt free, disconnected from the world as the wind whooshed around her ears and her hair blew in her face.

It was as if time itself had stopped, and she was falling in slow motion. 

Slow motion that she soon had enough of, and in a moment of sober clarity, realized she had jumped off a high rise balcony to her actual demise just to prove a point.

A point that could possibly be completely inaccurate.

Her eyes shot open, and now with the ground rushing towards her faster than she’s ever experienced, arms searching fruitlessly for some kind of purchase, she came to the obvious conclusion that this was a really, _really_ stupid idea.

She began to scream for Kara, hoping that she hadn’t been wrong, hoping that despite the fact that Lena was forcing her to do so, Kara would save her.

She didn’t have to worry any longer when a familiar pair of strong tan arms wrapped around her, stopping her fall just mere feet from the ground.

A crowd had gathered, and it hadn’t really set in how silly this all was until she saw a few people had their cellphones out. 

That was something she was going to be reading in tomorrow morning’s paper.

“You’re safe now, Ms. Luthor,” Supergirls strong and firm voice told her. She didn’t know when Kara had time to change into her super suit, but she wasn’t exactly complaining.

“Thank you, Kar—Supergirl,” she answered meekly, her cheeks flushed. She had made an absolute fool of herself. A complete and utter fool. 

Lex hadn’t been so off the mark after all.

“Maybe lay off on the wine until you’re home, yeah?” Kara teased with a small smile. “We wouldn’t want to lose such a valuable asset to National City.” she added with a wink.

“No,” Lena agreed, smiling herself. “No, we wouldn’t.”

Her stomach shot into her throat as Kara took off, flying her back up towards the top floor of L-Corp. The crowd and their cheers were far below them now.

Lena was so happy when her bare feet were able to touch solid ground again. She turned to Kara, her blush bright as ever. “I think I may have had a little too much to drink tonight,” she said, looking at the floor.

Kara snorted. “A little?”

Lena shot her a glare. “You still didn’t tell me. I had to risk my life just to get it out of you. What, did you think I was going to sell you to the media or something?”

“No, I didn’t,” Kara answered, sighing. “Lena...You’re one of the only people who have seen me for...well, me. Not Supergirl, not Ace Reporter Kara Danvers, just...Kara.” she developed a blush of her own as she continued. “I’ll admit I dropped the ball on this one. I should have told you as soon as we had that talk in your office about Lex. I was scared, especially after the whole Eve thing. I honestly thought you were going to hate me. I’m sorry, Lena. I should have been completely honest with you.”

Lena pulled Kara in for a misty eyed hug, smiling wryly. “Kara Danvers, I could never hate you. You’ve stood up for me so many times when no one else would. You believed in me when no one else would, not even myself.”

Kara smiled back. “Yeah, I guess I have. Does this mean I’m off the hook?”

Lena snorted. “Oh no, I’m expecting breakfast from Noonan’s every day this week,” she said, folding her arms.

Kara balked. “Wh—”

“ _And_ you’re gonna fly me home, Supergirl. Honestly, it’s the least you could do,” the CEO teased, jumping into her arms.

Kara gave her a wry smile. “You know I could drop you any time I wanted to.”

Lena feigned offense. “You wouldn’t.”

Kara smirked. “Well then. Guess you’re gonna have to hold on tight then, huh?”

Lena rolled her eyes, her grip on Kara’s broad shoulders strengthening. “Sure thing, Supergirl.”

Kara laughed as they flew off into the night.


End file.
